


May I hypnotize you?

by Milich96



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Robin Hood (1973)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deep Throating, Human AU, Hypnotism, M/M, anyway enjoy, hiss is dumb, hiss just doesn't realize so, it's not tecnically non-con cause the prince want to, mouth fuck, this is a sequel to another fic my friend sakurapain wrote so go read her fic first, yeah yeah shame me all y'all want i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milich96/pseuds/Milich96
Summary: He had successfully hypnotized John only three times until then. One when they were 13, one at King Henry II's funeral, to make John stop crying, and the last one happened a week prior. Maybe he could try again? And maybe this time he could finally get the love confession he had always wanted.





	May I hypnotize you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraPain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraPain/gifts).



> Before you start reading I want to apologize for the possible grammar mistakes I have made. I may be doing my major in English, but I for sure cannot write 2 continuous sentences correctly. Also, this work came to be because my dear friend SakuraPain wrote a fantastic fic a few months ago, and I wanted to make a sequel. That, and I want them to bang. Is it wrong?

He had successfully hypnotized John only three times until then. The first one was when they were both around 13 years old. Hiss was still studying to become his adviser, and his mother had just begun teaching him the art of hypnosis. As any normal teenager, the first thing he did, as soon as he had learned the basis, was running to his best friend and showing it to him. He had been able to take control of the prince’s mind for 5 minutes at best, and in those he had asked for a chaste kiss on the cheek. John had slapped him for that.  
The second time happened at king Henry II’s funeral. John never seemed to be close to his father, but he must have felt some kind of love to cry that much. Hiss had hypnotized him under the queen Eleonor’s request, to stop that hysteric crying.  
The third and last time happened more or less a week prior. In that occasion Hiss made him confess his true feelings toward Robin Hood and himself. He wasn’t too thrilled by his discovery, but at least now he knew the truth: John wanted to lay in bed with a sleazy thief dressed in green, sexually. It would have been a fun image, if not for the fact that Hiss was in love with the prince. For years he had followed each of his orders, tried to make all his dreams come true. What was he asking if not for a little of gratitude? He almost made him speak those special words last week: “I love you” … but as a fool he had thrown his chance away in the latrine and cut the hypnosis short before managing to reset his memory.  
Now, every sane person, knowing what could happen if they tried the same action again, would have reconsider the story and tried to come up with some other solution. Unfortunately, Hiss wasn’t sane, and the idea of re-try to hypnotize John seemed amazing.  
Mind control isn’t too difficult, but it works best on weak or destabilized minds. That evening the prince had drunk too much: the sheriff had arrested someone from Robin’s gang or something like that. Never mind that. That was the right time to enact his plan. He just had to wait for John to go back to their rooms, hypnotize him and make him say a few times how much he loved him. Even if his “victim” was to wake up too early, he would have just blamed the too much alcohol.  
“Perfect, everything is ready” Hiss thought to himself “Nothing can go wrong”.  
______________________________________________________________  
Everything … everything was going wrong. Okay, maybe not everything. Let’s say only the second half of his plan. His mother had told him, numerous times, that using his power over people he was attracted to was not a good idea. Why? Well, how could he stay calm when he was in a room alone with the man he had loved for 20 years, who kept telling how much he loved him? Fine, fine, it was a forced love confession … but it was still incredibly powerful. Ahh, he was such a fool. How was he now able to stop himself after hearing such wonderful words? He wanted to move closer to his prince, to touch his hair, his cheek, to kiss his mouth. He couldn’t do it though. It would have been so indecent, totally against good customs. He was a gentleman, not an animal who only followed his instincts. He would have controlled himself, cancelled John’s memory, broke the hypnosis and-  
“I love you, my dear Hiss”  
Fuck good customs. With a single quick step, he got in front of the king and caught his lips in a long kiss, the one he had yearned since he was 11. John’s lips were a little dry and his moustache were tickling him, but Hiss didn’t care: he was living the dream of a life-time. After the first kiss another ensued, and another, and another. He knew he had to stop soon, but he wanted so much more. He moved away of few centimetres, just to say:  
“Sssire … open your mouth” and the king obeyed.  
The chaste kisses became deep and passional, erotic even. Hiss could taste the roasted meat John had eaten a few hours before. His mouth was warm and wet and, even if the blonde hadn’t had touch wine at dinner, he felt completely inebriated. His mind was so blinded by passion, that he didn’t even remember when he had ordered the king to stop kissing him and to get on his knees. He didn’t even have time to speak, that the other had already removed his tights and his underwear as well.  
Hiss could be described as a man with a particular kind of beauty. Long blond hair framed a face with soft and feminine features. When he was younger many had mistaken him for a dame, even today many tented to make the same mistake. However, Hiss was a man inside and outside, and the tool between his legs was a solid proof.  
For a second the advisor had been afraid that the hypnosis on the prince had fallen, since John had been frozen in place for a while after taking off Hiss’s underwear. But if that was so, the prince would have had started screaming or at least he would have had jumped back on his feet, no? Anyway, since they were there, why not try it?  
“John” he murmured “… blow ... uhm … blow m-” He couldn’t. He wasn’t able to say that. How could he? It was so vulgar. Blow me. BLEAH. No no no, his sire deserved a better order, more romantic, more –  
“IIIIIH!”  
He almost had a heart attack when he felt his member enveloped by that warmth. He lowered his gaze. Okay … he had died and he now was in heaven. If not, he couldn’t explain the vision in front of him: John with his dick in his mouth. Hiss’s mother had told him it was impossible to give out orders telepathically … or maybe it wasn’t? At the moment his mother was the last thing on his mind. The first was a litany of “yes, yes, yes, yes” and the second a big “thank you Lord”.  
The king had not experience in the sexual field, and it shown. His technique was mediocre at best. Too much saliva, not enough tongue and TOO. MANY. TEETH! But even so, for Hiss this was the best oral sex he had ever experienced. He was so lost in his pleasure, that he had taken the king’s head between his hands and was now thrusting his dick forcefully inside the other’s mouth, chasing that warmness more and more. From the groans, John wasn’t too happy by the change of pace, but the blonde didn’t care. He would have removed any memory soon. He felt his orgasm drawing near at each thrust. He could have lasted longer if he hadn’t looked down. If he felt like being in paradise before, now he was definitely sitting on God’s throne. The prince was gazing directly at him while masturbating, all of this while his cock was completely down his throat. Hiss came with a high-pitched and continuous hiss, releasing his seed in the other’s mouth, who swallowed it.  
His legs were shaking like never before and there was nothing in his mind but confusion. Even so, he realized he could not leave things as they were. He dressed up and fixed his hair. He looked toward John to see if he needed a hand as well, but surprisingly he saw him already on his feet and cleaned up. Weird. He didn’t remember order him so. Oh well, less work to do. Now the last part of his plan.  
“Your majessssty, you shall forget everything that have had just happened. And wake up”  
“… Alright” Uh? This was the first time someone had ever answered this way when coming out of a hypnosis. Oh well, John has always been a special case.  
“May I do sssomething for you, your majesssty?" The trick was to make him believe nothing had happened, and what better way to do so by taking care of his needs, like the loyal servant he was?  
“…. I’d like something to drink. I have a terrible taste in my mouth” It’s incredible he still feels something after what just happened, thought Hiss.  
“I’ll take care of it immediately, your highnessss. I’ll be back sssoon” After said so he left the room quickly, headed to the kitchens. The plan had worked amazingly! Still, there were some things he couldn’t explain: he had lost visual connection with the prince a few times for sure, and even so the hypnosis did not break, on the contrary, John had carried out more orders than the blonde had even said. Maybe the monarch wasn’t after his control during their intimate rendezvous. Maybe he felt the same way and their union had not been forced after all… ah, what a dumb thought. As if the king could really have felt something for him. John had already told him: he was nothing but a servant. It was painful, but he had to accept reality quickly, in order to not suffer anymore. But even so, why not using his power some more? Maybe next time they could go even further. He just had to try it.


End file.
